Remake Our Sky
by Shiny Broken Shard
Summary: Sometimes we dream of another life and if we let it those dreams will change who we are. Especially if that dream life was one you once lived before. KHR! reborn into HP.
1. The Seven Flames

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I make no claim to owning anything or part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter and no money is being made from this. This is done purely for entertainment reasons only.

_**WARNINGS:**_ This work is unbeta'd and just a few bits of odds and ends that formed a little idea. I have no idea if I'll actually do more with it or not, if I do it likely will be in this format as well of small fic bits that interconnect in an overarching story that may or may not have a plot.. Also, people are likely to be OOC because this is a reincarnation type thing and when two differing personalities start to clash and merge the person is not going to be who you expect them to be.

A/N: Hello this is just a little idea from seeing a lot of Harry is reincarnated into so and so character from such and such anime, as well as the plethora of Harry is Sephiroth reincarnated that populate the FF7/HP section, I also wanted to try twisting a few of the tropes for this crossover category when deciding who is who and I hope the choices at least entertain you a bit.

* * *

><p><span>A plant loving Lightning<span>

For as long as Neville could remember he had dreams about another life. About a little boy from a family of too many people all going and coming and thus ignoring Lambo and then turning around and spoiling him rotten as if to apologize for going days and even weeks without acknowledging the child. Neville could really understand why the kid became loud and obnoxious to the point of being nothing more than a crybaby brat, and if Neville didn't fear his gran and her stinging hex to his bottom he would have been tempted to try even half of what Lambo did because it wasn't fair to be ignored and thought a squib and then be coddled and told it wasn't safe to go out and play with other kids. He wasn't that brave though, and instead lived vicariously through the dreams and slowly made a promise to try and be half as brave as the crybaby cow, because even when he cried and ran away he still got back up and did everything for his family in the end and that was what Neville wanted more than anything in the world. He wanted someone like big brother Tsuna and Yamamoto who always carried Lambo on his shoulders, and Kyoko hugging him and carrying him around, even stupid Gokudera was precious.

Mostly Neville wanted his own sky to accept him, faults and all, and maybe if he tried hard enough and become a Lightning rod like Lambo did as he grew up then…well, maybe he could be wanted as well.

The overlooked Mist

Sally-Anne had been shuffled from one foster home to another overcrowded foster home for most of her life. Making it not that hard to realize that she tended to get lost within the loudness of the other kids who were more demanding of attention from the harried foster parents. She didn't really mind considering she was content to sit with paper and pencils in any out of the way corner and sketch the dreams she always had about a shy girl who should have died if not for that guardian demon that Chrome called Mukuro-sama. Of having illusionary organs and a kind and gentle sky that she called Boss. Sally-Anne didn't want to yearn for something like what Chrome had because she wasn't really in that bad of a place compared to some of the other kids who would get shuffled in and out of the homes as well. It didn't mean she couldn't reach towards such. Chrome had been brave and did everything to help her boss and Mukuro-sama. Learning to use her illusions to protect her family and torment her enemies.

It was that reach that caused her first bout of accidental magic and made her reach just that bit more. Maybe if she too could be a deceitful Mist, then she could find a sky of her own as well.

A surprising Mist

Cedric had understood his dreams rather quickly and early in his life. Some would say it was a survival mechanism, or just perhaps the personality of the one with the red eye being more persuasive in influencing its new life. No matter how, from an early age Cedric had watched and absorbed that other life as Six Path Mukuro came into being if it wasn't for the fact that even with those horrible dreams imprinting on him on how cruel humanity could be, they became hazy flashes when he was awake and the cheerful love of his parent tempered the hatred that had always simmered even when the illusionist had allowed a sky to embrace him. Cedric wondered if someone as interesting as Tsunayoshi could be found for him as well. It would be nice to tease and fluster someone who wouldn't hesitate to protect and care for someone even as blood soaked and monstrous as Mukuro had been.

Cedric only smiled a secret little smile when he joined Hufflepuff and his father boasted about his magical talent in regards to shift and shaping things to his will. After all it would be fun to see how he could trick and tease the world as a lowly little Hufflepuff and being a true Mist that deceived all, except for the sky that would always be able to find him.

A prankster Rain

Lee Jordan had always been easy going and up for a good time. If it wasn't for his quick and sudden friendship with the Weasley twins on that first train ride to Hogwarts his first year, he likely would have been more laidback then he actually was. This along with never knowing what insanity the twins would bring about made it easy for him to roll over and accept the odd dreams of the ever smiling baseball loving guy who could use a sword to such devastating effect. Lee was pretty sure he would have been great friends with Takeshi if they were both around. He still blithely ignored the logical answer he had found from reading a random divination book because it was more fun to pretend it was some big prank or game in regards to the life he was experiencing. Never mind how he felt an itch to hold a handle of a practice sword and started following baseball to the confusion of his pureblooded friends.

He never stressed himself out about wanting or worrying. He knew sooner or later he would meet a sky and a Rain has to be able to wash away the bad stuff with a laugh and a joke.

The obsessed Sun

Oliver was quidditch mad and he found no problem with that, even his dreams showed that an extreme dedication to something could be useful. Even if he didn't understand half of the things that Ryohei experienced. That didn't mean he couldn't see the points that made his dedication to being the best keeper he could be valid, and maybe he did look into this boxing thing he kept dreaming about; mostly because some of the training exercises could easily be used for quidditch and such. Ryohei's complete dedication to boxing and his family made Oliver crave his own bonds even more as he practiced and thought about the team he hoped to be part of. A team that worked perfectly together when the whistle was blown, no matter how dysfunctional and crazy they were off the field was what he saw that Ryohei had and what he wanted desperately himself.

Even if that team wasn't a quidditch team a small part of him would note, because he was certain such a team would make him shine like the Sun even if they just supported him in the stands. Of course he could maybe get a sky to be a manager or such to help collect a potential team.

A Storm that lived

Harry Potter did not know he was famous or that he was a wizard for many years, the only thing he knew was that he was not wanted by his relatives and that the guy with the pulsing red flames in his dreams may have had the right idea about such a life. Then again Hayato had more experience and could hold his own even at the age Harry was now when it came to living on the streets. That didn't stop Harry from plotting and slowly losing any excuses he had to just try his luck on the streets then stay locked up in that dark cupboard for one more week of punishment because of Dudley. This feeling to lash out and be free seemed to grow the more he watched the bomber struggle to find a place that would let him be who he wanted to be with no questions, only to find such a home with a brown eyed sky.

Harry found the over the top devotion a little embarrassing, but as he sat in the tree and watched Dudley and his gang go by looking for him he couldn't help but admit that maybe he would be just as devoted if given the chance. Though he would need to find a way to beat up anyone that would hurt the sky, because he wanted to be a ferocious Storm that could take on anything that would hurt his family he just knew was out there.

The cunning Cloud

Blaise had learned since an early age to keep his distance and be wary of others. Especially with his mother's reputation constricting him and trying to chain him with each new husband that would pass away. It made him feel kinship with the prefect that roamed and ruled as he pleased. Even as Kyouya somehow ended up with a pack of overly excitable and idiotic Gryffindors, because Blaise clearly knew such when he saw them and most of that group were idiots to his young mind. The fights and thrill of each win against opponents others would be scared of thrilled him and made him want to be able to stand on his own and even be able to go against his mother and her plots were his only glimmer in an isolated life. Especially when the only children he was allowed to associate were lowly little scavengers that pretended to be high and lofty purebloods, like little Draco Malfoy who probably would lay down and show his belly if anyone so much as shoved him. Before running to his daddy that is, and Blaise may loathe the little idiot but he wasn't stupid enough to tempt fate by giving in and pushing the Malfoy heir out a window.

Perhaps there was some merit in a Cloud, no matter how violent and aloof, finding a sky that wouldn't care if he destroyed someone physically or politically. Because Blaise may have admired Kyouya's strength but he was bred to be a Slytherin that could probably tolerate a Gryffindor if it meant having a sky of his own.

The odd Sky

Luna had always known she was different. Her ancestry made certain of that as the Olivander and the Lovegoods were not all there in regards to staying fixed in the here and now. But Luna was even different then her Uncle Olivander or her daddy with his creatures because she dreamt about being a boy. He was a lonely boy like she was, though at least she had Ginny to play with while Tsunayoshi didn't have anyone for a really long time, but it still was easy to see they both wanted a friend that didn't make fun of them or give them weird looks. She rooted for him and cheered when he gained friends one by one and learned to do anything to protect them, because they were precious and Luna wanted that too. She wanted to have such different yet precious friends that wouldn't look at her like she was going to give them some weird disease or call her loony like Ron always did.

Because she dreamed of this mafia boss to be and her own isolation, especially when her mummy had died, made her realize she wanted to be a Sky and fill her life with so many pieces of weather that would make certain she would never feel empty and lonely again.


	2. Meetings 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Same as the first don't own don't sue

_**A/N**_: Wow I was not expecting that much attention to my little piece of scribbles made while watching Let's Plays. Thanks you guys and I know there is no Luna in here but that's because I want to set some things up considering that the year Luna goes to Hogwarts is a year that has to go off the canon rails quite a lot. Because how many people think that a Gokudera inspired Harry Potter will sit quietly back as people accuse him of setting a monster on his fellow students the way he did in canon?

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning and Storm<strong>

Neville had not expected much on starting Hogwarts.

It was hard to have actual expectations when your own grandmother did not exactly remain quiet about her belief you were a squib, he was still bitter over the entire being dangled out the window thing. So he was not all the surprised when the other children of purebloods gave him a mocking look or jeered at him when he got on the train and during the ride to Hogwarts. If it wasn't for the memory dreams of Lambo he likely would have been a quaking wreck of insecurities he was certain and likely why it wasn't that hard to ask for Gryffindor on is sorting and get it. Mostly because Diggory was in Hufflepuff, and he didn't care what other people said. There was something creepy and off about the politely cheerful Hufflepuff that made Neville believe it would be bad enough spending the next four years in the same building as him; let alone in the same house as him.

For about a month Neville had pretty much become furniture to most of the school, only being noticed when someone like Malfoy wanted an easy target to taunt. Instead he lazily watched everyone else run about crazily attempting to make friends or enemies with Harry Potter. A Harry Potter that was so unlike the books written about him that he was pretty certain a few Ravenclaws and Granger had small fits when they had to admit that books could be wrong. Then things changed when a small stack of textbooks slammed onto the table he was using in the common room and nearly made him shriek in manly terror.

During the angry hissing lecture that pretty much summed into Potter not understanding how the hell he could not be doing better in the wanded classed (Neville was a bit paranoid to find out the Savior of the Wizarding world had been observing him and noticed that his pronunciation and wand movements were far better than some of their classmates.) and Neville somehow admitting that his wand was not his wand but his father's, the two went from strangers sharing the same dorm to studying acquaintances. That then turned into sorta friends when he realized that the reason Professor McGonagall had taken him to get an actual wand one weekend was due to Potter.

It wouldn't be until almost Christmas break before Neville started being just as sarcastic and name sniping back to the other and not fear this odd and friendly abusive (He didn't know how that worked but it did because he could tell that despite Potter being stupidly angry at anyone and everyone that annoyed him even slightly, he didn't really mean any hatred or malice when he would whack him upside the head while calling him a stupid cow when he apparently took longer than necessary on a problem.) camaraderie that had developed between them. Much to some people's anger, and really he didn't really get why Weasley was mad about it considering he called Potter a stupid and arrogant wanker all the time when the other wasn't around.

**Mist and Cloud**

Cedric didn't really associate with Slytherin house.

At least not in any way that could be used against him and his cheerful manipulation of everyone around him, because seven years of schooling in this place was already getting boring by the midpoint of second year and growing up with the memories of someone who had no qualms in brainwashing and possessing people warped his sense of good ideas long ago. It also only took him about a month tops to have the entire Hufflepuff house, Professor Sprout included, believing he could do no wrong and had started a decent pace into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Slytherin he had left alone outwardly for the most part and just acted as friendly and polite when publicly needing to interact with one. Secretly he was making the house paranoid and hopefully respectfully fearful of him and his ways before he graduated. (Illusions were easily the best weapon for such when he learned how to mimic Mukuro's flame abilities using his magic.)

So in all honesty it was not really a surprise when he finally found a snake that didn't hide behind their parents influence and would actually live up to the cunning of their house standards and see him for what he really was. Blaise Zambini amused him greatly, even when the Italian attempted to assassinate him randomly in fits of pure insanity inducing rage. He couldn't really fault such or get mad each time he ended up in some odd scuffle with the sneaky and yet impulsively aggressive snake as it helped him in many ways as well.

The first time he attempted to mimic Mukuro's laugh around Zambini had made him decide to only do so when he was certain he could take the berserker like rage such a thing induced in the younger boy.

**Storm and Sun**

Harry did not like Quidditch.

He actually saw no reason to be stupidly obsessed with the game that most wizards and witches seemed to be. It reminded him too much of football fans that would cause riots and he didn't even want to think about a riot involving magic. Of course a great deal of his distaste was just him being wary of anything that would invoke violence (Thanks Uncle Vernon), so of course this means he would catch the eye of the one person that made every other fanatic look sane. Harry wasn't even certain what made Oliver hound him, and he was certain the older male did not realize or even know at times about Harry's suppose fame due to how much quidditch was on his brain.

Needless to say, whatever it was that made Oliver Wood believe that the only way to ensure victory was to recruit a first year to the team in the most dangerous and coveted position, it had happened. Though, Harry was at least able to say he managed to last until two weeks before the first match before he gave in to the obnoxious and loud stalking to join the team.

They won despite Harry's efforts to do the bare minimum during the match. He was certain Neville was laughing at him, the traitorous stupid cow.

**Mist and Mist**

Sally Anne had been sorted quietly into Hufflepuff and followed after Cedric Diggory like lost little puppies. Though, Sally Anne started doing so not for the same reason as the rest her year mates in Hufflepuff.

It had taken until about Halloween for her to realize that Cedric Diggory was using his magic in the same way that she had been using hers before her Hogwarts letter had arrived. Though she did not realize until her third year that Cedric had known since her first day there that she was able to create illusions, he was better than her and thus started to teach her in return for her help in observing the rest of the school.

She never really understood why Zambini from Slytherin seemed to realize this apprenticeship had happened long before anyone else and seemed to not know how much to hate it.


	3. Meetings 2 and Observations 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Look at Chapter One again please.

_**A/N:**_ This was suppose to be a quick interlude with several non reincarnated HP characters and their views on the gang, then Lee showed up twenty minutes late and with Starbucks. So only a few non tenth generation peeps go in this time. The rest will just have to wait for the next chapter, which also means Luna has to wait a bit as well. Just means I'll have to make her entrance that much better then I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Rain and Sun<strong>

Lee had known Oliver since he was allowed to commentate the quidditch matches, that acquaintance became better when the Weasley twins had been made beaters for Gryffindor since wherever those two went Lee was usually close by as well. Though it never went very far despite Lee's approachable attitude and friendliness to anyone that he met. He was in slight denial that possibly the reason why people didn't hang around him as much as they likely would have, was due to fear of being the next prank target of the twins.

It changed, but didn't change during Lee's third year when Oliver had decided to change his ten mile run course and stumbled across Lee swinging a wooden sword in two different ways. One way any muggleborn who followed sports may have recognized as standard baseball bat swinging stances, while the other was one that had caused an odd look to flash briefly on the quidditch captain's face. (The moment of recognition didn't last long before Oliver had no idea what exactly Lee was doing beside swinging an oddly carved stick around.) The two blindly grinned at the other both just silently coming to the conclusion of the other was just imporiving themselves, and Oliver loudly (Especially loud if one considers the sun wasn't even fully risen yet) invited Lee to join him on his run around the grounds.

Lee had accepted because it looked like fun and idly wondered if Oliver would ever go into the Forbidden Forest to fight anything to enhance his training. He might go along as well as it could be fun.

**Storm and Rain and Lightning**

The first time Lee had sat next to Harry Potter at meal times and had thrown an arm around the other like he did to everyone he was in grabbing distance of, he almost was assassinated by a fork held by a comically fluffed up and hissing boy-who-lived.

The angry cat reaction was hilarious to the quidditch commentator and goaded him to poke the younger Gryffindor whenever he could to see how far he could do so before the savior finally did snap and attempt to truly murder him. A very foolish and insane thing many in the school thought, even if the Weasley twins did think Lee was doing it as some sort of prank and thus egged him on. (While being well out of reach of the slightly intimidating reluctant seeker) The only one that didn't seemed disturbed by Lee's sudden attempts of suicide via angry Harry Potter was oddly enough the Longbottom heir who would lazily watch the attempts before going back to his herbology books.

The cow patterned article of clothing (Which seemed to change from being a handkerchief to socks, to even a dress shirt underneath the robes, once Neville had learned how to do certain charms.) had seemed oddly familiar to Lee when he managed to think about such between blocking the attempts at maiming Harry (Harry didn't give Lee permission to call him in such a familiar fashion, but Lee never called anyone by last name like other magicals would do.) was trying.

Neville also found the scuffles during meals familiar but didn't really attempt to figure out why, and aside from it likely bringing the attention of the red headed demons onto him he didn't really mind Lee randomly popping up like that. He was also certain Potter didn't really mind either considering if he really wanted that steak knife to gut the older Gryffindor he would have done so already instead of flailing about like a wet cat.

By the end of Neville's and Harry's first year Lee spent more time with them then the twins.

**Hermione Granger**

She had spent her entire, if short life compared to the adults around her, being told she was bright and smart. It had been the only thing that kept her going as she went through primary alone and friendless because the other children were too dull and slow to keep up with her vocabulary and thinking process. She was different and she had thought the answer to why she was different was answered when Professor McGonagall had showed up on the doorstep and proclaimed she was a witch.

The time between that announcement and boarding the express had been filled with research and excited thoughts of finally finding a place to belong, because in her naïve thinking her intellect was clearly due to her being magical and so she would be accepted with open arms into the magical world. That vision shattered like fine china dropped from a high rise the first time she was shoved aside and sneered at while being called a mudblood by a soon to be peer. She still had hope though and argued fiercely to be placed into Gryffindor as her research showed many great witches and wizards had been in that house. (And she also knew it had to be where Harry Potter would be, because all her reading had said as much.) That plan had also gone up in flames and ashes as she realized that it was not the fairytale perfection she had constructed in her mind of brave knights defending the world from the darkness, and that Harry Potter was not the least bit like the way the books described.

She had even had a small fit in the girl's bathroom after hearing the harsh edged answer from Harry Potter that he had no idea about any of these so called adventures he had gone on (And had called the blushing Ravenclaw who had asked him to sign her copy of the suppose true biography of the boy-who-lived, an idiot for believing such a stupid storybook) Her entire concept of the wizarding world was brutally destroyed each day and it was all becoming just like it had been in her primary school days.

The only thing that kept her from sending a letter to her parents to withdraw her from this school was that she had overheard Headmaster Dumbledore speaking with some of the teachers about how something was clearly wrong with Harry Potter. It made her stop and think that perhaps if she helped save the boy-who-lived from whatever curse he was apparently under that she might find acceptance. (She never realized due to her faith in adults, that the entire overheard conversation was a set up for as many Gryffindor students to 'overhear' in hopes of peer pressuring Harry into being what Dumbledore wanted him to be as the next leader of the light.)

**Ron Weasley**

Being the sixth son in the Weasley clan was the worse place to be really. You never got anything new, and spent most of your life overlooked unless you managed to be louder than the rest of your siblings. It was why he had hinged a lot of his hopes on breaking away from the shadows of his older brothers by befriending the boy-who-lived. Being Harry Potter's best friend would make him different and stand out. He wouldn't be just another Weasley son that way. (He was only eleven and that was a grand plan for someone of that age really.)

But it didn't work that way at all. Harry Potter was a wanker that seemed to hate everyone. The spoiled brat. (Never mind that the new clothes that Ron say and envied were only new because Harry had learned from Hayato's memories and his time with the Dursley family that first impressions could make or destroy you and had invested in new clothes when he had been told he had money.) Despite already seeing Potter as being just like Malfoy and other rich purebloods with their snobby attitudes and I'm better then you ways, Ron still tried to be noticed by Potter in hopes of gaining some foothold that would let him be seen as Ron Weasley.

It would be a few years before he would look back on this and realize how stupid he had been at eleven to think being known as Harry Potter's best friend would be any different than being known as a son of Weasley.

**Albus Dumbledore**

He wasn't certain exactly what had gone wrong when he had watched a decidedly angry and prickly Harry Potter return to the wizarding world. He, along with the rest of the wizarding world, had expected another James Potter with some of Lily Potter nee Evans mannerism thrown in as well. A quintessential Gryffindor who would charge first into battle against the Dark and become the one he would pass the torch to in leading the wizarding world into a brighter future. All those thoughts had been shattered within moments of listening to Hagrid's oddly subdue talk about Harry's first trip to Diagon Alley.

What truly unsettled the headmaster was that despite spitting in the face of every expectation and hope the wizarding world had placed on the boy, Albus could not easily say the child would go dark like another young boy he had watch enter these halls before. No, Harry Potter seemed determined to not fit the rigid black and white molds that the magical world seemed so fond of using.

If the Headmaster had not been so fixated on his not so golden boy he may have realized there were several others who also were following this same shadowy path and thus would have been prepared for the ripples such would soon cause in their society.


	4. Meeting their Sky

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Still own nothing

**_A/N:_** Welp, technically there was supposed to be another chapter before this one, but some of the voices decided against that and reasoned this way would make the other povs make more sense. So Luna is introduced earlier then first planned chapter and timeline wise. Also this is where things should start to really get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Mists<strong>

By all accounts Cedric had known her first, seeing as he had lived in the same town as Luna (Though many tend to forget that Cedric had been eleven to Luna's six at the time and thus it was not really much of a meeting.) However, it had been Sally Anne that had actually met and spoke to her first, before dragging her to meet Cedric.

It had been during the summer after first year when she had finally settled into the Diggory household (Because Cedric via his memories of Mukuro and his own research knew there could be a chance of Sally Anne not returning to Hogwarts if she was sent to another foster home that would not agree to her attending a boarding school they knew nothing about. That and Badgers stick together no matter the generation so both Diggory parents had jumped on board in making sure she could remain a 'puff) and had decided to buy some small gifts within Ottery St. Catchpole. So preoccupied in window shopping the meeting came about when Sally Anne accidentally body checked the tiny blonde into a newsstand.

There had been a lot of apologies and awkward blame taking (Both girls had believed it was their fault and did not want the other to blame themselves before they both agreed it was an accident twenty minutes later.) before the two managed to exchange names and somehow spent the rest of the day together in a way that was so new to the both of them (Luna not really having close friends, and Sally Anne not really having anyone besides Cedric) yet oddly familiar as well. The familiarity becoming more so as the pressure seemed intent on breaking past the foggy barrier in their minds when Sally Anne had given a silent plead with large eyes when shyly asking if she would come and meet her big brother.

Cedric only seemed to gain an interest when he had thought he had saw the large blue eyes turn a soft orange for a moment when they had met. (Luna wouldn't admit until years later that she had thought for a moment that Cedric's left eye had turned red during that first meeting.) It had been a flash that had stirred something in the memories that were faded during daylight hours and thus he had stayed instead of roaming away after the introduction.

That night a barrier unknown to the two began to dissolve allowing the two sets of memories within their minds to stop being two distinct sets and begin to merge. If certain leaders in the magical world had any idea of such it would have caused them all to fear. Instead Dumbledore would just give an incredulous stare at the hairstyles the two would be wearing when they returned to Hogwarts. (Luckily both had decided finding a permanent hair color changing potion would wait until they were of age first.)

**Storm**

Harry had been the third to meet Luna, due to his wandering Diagon Alley after pretty much destroying any and all connections between himself and the Dursley's. (Which wasn't that hard considering the Dursley family didn't want to be connected to him either.) He had noticed her after the third time her silvery blonde hair caught his attention as he zigzagged in as nonchalant way as possible through stores.

Thus the confrontation was angry and full of vitriol as Harry demanded her to stop stalking him (Because his first week in the Alley had him evading stalking fans as soon as he left his hotel room and entered the Leaky Cauldron.) When Luna had taken his anger and interrogation in stride and admitted she only started to follow him when he had started his paranoid dodging moves. (The blistering lecture on the dangers of doing such with stranger had taken them into four more stores and half of Luna's supplies for her first year bought before either realized it had happened.) It was the first pleasant shopping trip Luna could ever remember in Diagon Alley since her mother had died, and Harry almost relaxed by the time they went to get her wand.

Harry had been preoccupied by the odd pressure on the memories of Hayato and being oddly okay with dealing with the small blonde that he hardly realized until later he had agreed to go with her for books when the official supply list for Hogwarts came out. She would hardly bat an eyelash when she next saw him with a different, but familiar hairstyle (Harry was already eye catching enough with the damn scar so he felt no need to dye his hair silver at all), and the bright look that only contact lenses can create to explain the lack of glasses.

**Rain**

Lee met her fourth and due to visiting the twins.

Only the visit turned more into him roaming the hills and countryside of Ottery St. Catchpole because the twins had gotten grounded and degnoming duty for the next two weeks and forgot to warn him of such. He had stumbled upon her lying in a field of grass that would be soon mowed and turned into hay before long. The large eyes that always looked startled and the blonde hair gave him an answer when he recalled the twins speaking of the only other girl from a magical family that lived in the area who played with Ginny. The afternoon was spent with the two having random conversations and picking shapes out of the passing clouds. It was oddly soothing to both as neither had to act a certain way as the other had no idea who the other actually was.

Lee returned home and used his savings the next day to buy a bamboo sword from a little curio shop that had been singing to him since he had been eight years old. He didn't really notice when his memories that had always been separated in Lee and Takeshi soon became his memories regardless of which life they belonged to.

He wasn't going to get rid of his dreadlocks though, he liked them too much and if Squalo could fight with long hair he could fight with dreadlocks.

**Lightning**

Neville had met Luna fifth, due to fleeing what was likely a horrifying experience.

When his grandmother had gotten some odd idea to make him interact with children that she believed were worthwhile. (He had cried in fear when he realized that meant the Diggory family because Amos Diggory and his grandmother were political allies.) Not even attempts to escape or cause her to be vexed enough with him had helped. (He had this very bad feeling somehow his Headmaster was behind her sudden want for him to have other associations with Light witches and wizards that were not named Harry Potter.) So he found himself trapped like a rabbit in a snare trap for three hours as both Cedric and the little shadow he had adopted (He knew her name started with Sally but there was another part to it he couldn't remember in his terrified state) seemed to circle him as they pretended polite and innocent small talk with him while the adults were around.

When he realized the adults were going to leave them all alone he had taken the first chance to flee when they had walked out onto the grounds. Mostly because Cedric had that happy little smile that Neville was not fooled by at all, and thus meant someone was likely to be psychologically scarred. He had gotten lost within minutes of passing the Diggory boundary wards and had ended up on Lovegood property by mistake when trying to veer towards the town proper.

The odd little blonde had stared at him for a moment from her perch in a tree. (He admitted to snickering a bit, because he clearly wasn't the only uncoordinated one out there when she had slipped off the branch moments later.) They had stared for a moment before something had reminded one or both of them of the time and she had invited him in for tea. A tea that was the first enjoyable tea for Neville and the first tea with someone that didn't call her odd for mentioning creatures other people didn't think existed. (Neville would have converted to the cult of the Quibbler if it meant he would be allowed to have the grape preserves, which Luna had made from a recipe her mother had written down, for the rest of his days.)

When the terror duo had found him again and had been given pastries to take with as they took him back before his grandmother realized what had happened. (Though both had smirked an identical smirk of trouble at him that promised future scarring.) Neville had stopped associating the memories of the mafia and Japan as Lambo's memories and as his.

Though the result of which would horrify his grandmother when he grew out his hair enough for the natural curly nature to take over and developed a lazy slouch no amount of barking threats and stinging hexes could cure.

**Cloud**

Blaise had been second to last to meet her, though it had hardly been a meeting considering things.

They had passed one another in Diagon Alley when he had been about to head into Knockturn to find his mother. Or to be more specific he had kicked a leering stranger that had been about to drag her into Knockturn when she wasn't paying attention while passing by. (They had both been in his way and his upbringing meant he didn't attack anything that wouldn't fight back.)

She had squeaked a little and hid behind a pillar before giving a small smile of thanks before they both went their separate ways. Blaise hadn't needed that extra push but it had helped him just accept that Kyoya's memories should just be his as well considering how much they had shaped him.

**Sun**

Oliver had been the last to meet her, but he made up for it by giving a left hook to Gilderoy Lockhart's face.

He had heard from Lee who had learned from Sally Anne that had it confirmed by Neville that his reluctant star seeker had been living in some rundown hostel near the muggle entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. Considering the extreme amount of bad things that could happen and thus make him unable to play if he stayed there had caused the soon to be sixth year to all but bust down Harry Potter's door and exclaim he was giving him a place to stay at the Wood's home. Harry had of course refused and violently attempted to dissuade Oliver from this course of action.

The chaos from this chase slash argument led them into Diagon Alley and into the extremely overcrowded bookstore where a blond peacock had been preening and signing autographs. (The damage had been kept to a minimum because Luna had attempted to play peacemaker and thus the fight had paused as Oliver was introduced to the blonde that he had heard had been able to do what even Neville couldn't in regards to Harry.) When recognition of who the dark haired twelve year old had been made Lockhart had practically flown over to them in order to get more publicity and make his grand announcement of being the next DADA teacher. Doing so had the man knocking the little blonde over and into a shelf rather painfully.

The reaction to the slight thump and whimper of pain from said flinging was violent from two ends. Harry had of course gone off like a lit firecracker with insults and likely some not so accidental magic that lit the vain man's robes on fire. Oliver who had seen it all as well and noticed the man had not cared at all about what he had done had gotten livid as flashes of memories of a bright and smiling little sister he had never had (Kyoko) had played rapidly and sent big brother emotions into overdrive.

The punch had been clean, solid, and would have made Ryohei proud. It also made Oliver realize that his current hair cut was actually slowing him down in regards to his position as keeper since the bangs would obscure his vision even a little bit. Harry had twitched and hid somewhere in the house (Oliver had won thanks to Luna agreeing with him that Harry should live with a friend) when he had seen Oliver with the buzz cut for the first time.

* * *

><p>I don't normally have an note at the bottom but before people ask, Blaise hasn't physically changed anything because his hair was always short and neat (Think teenage Hibari) and wasn't really fond of adult Hibari's hairstyle.<p> 


	5. Observations 2

_**A/N:**_Just a few more povs before second year mostly to get some seriousness out of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hufflepuff<strong>

Pomona Sprout knew she had a potential monster living and learning within Hufflepuff. She didn't mind it.

Or to be more specific to those who have never spent seven years wearing a badger emblem, she lived up to the motto of her house in welcoming and taking all that the other houses did not want or did not know they wanted. It meant that being the head of house she had to be observant and adaptable to handle any and all who ended up in her care. Because, despite the slur of being the house of duffers, it was more like they were a house of everything that didn't want to be scrutinized. It meant the house had a fair share of those who would not exactly be talked about in polite company once they went out into the world, though most were likely converted to using their less desirable, by the public opinion, abilities and powers for the whole. Of course this meant sometimes those that left the halls ended up as part of one madman's group now and again it was one of the risks of instilling the value of loyalty to a cause or person in children for seven years.

It was why she barely raised an eyebrow when she had watched Cedric Diggory get sorted and give that open, inviting, warm, and completely fake smile to anyone and everyone while having many of his peers wanting to be his best friend. Which of course changed to him having the lower years follow him like a gaggle of lost ducklings when he grew older, and made other houses be friendly or at least respectfully ignore him. It was something that had slightly worried and alarmed her through the years, especially as most of her fellow professors and the headmaster seemed to be blind to the fact that her house could produce any sort of potential dark lord or killer. (Which really was frustrating at times when she knew they were blatantly ignoring the fact that aside from hereditary seats most of the government was run by her badgers, as well as most of the businesses as well.)

Luckily her fears that would have been laughed at by her colleagues began to be lessened when she noticed young Diggory teasing Mr. Wood in Gryffindor, and being amusedly amazed at Mr. Jordan of that same house as well. It made her hope that enough people would help and balance out the dark and almost blood filled looks that would sometimes appear in those eyes when he seemed to let something of a mental guard down for brief moments. She had nearly cried out in joy in the middle of the sorting the year young Harry Potter had started school when little Ms. Perks had been sorted and something seemed to click between her and Mr. Diggory. Something had caught his attention and though she was certain the shy little first year would hardly speak out against her senior, her presence would be enough to curb some of the darker tendencies.

And young Mr. Zambini seemed to willingly and happily take on the role of helping expel those more violent leanings if her noticing of their little sparring matches were to go by. (Her fellow professors would have been scandalized if they realized she looked at the brutal fights the two had as nothing more than energy expanding scuffles. But then again, they never had to deal with a house so mixed and full of volatile combinations that sometimes a good rough housing was needed to keep everyone happy.)

She was happy at the odd little dynamics of certain children coming together, even if it meant she'll likely bear witness to something far more chaotic then anything that the supposed Marauders could ever pull when they were active. She knew they were somehow missing a key piece or person for that day to come.

**Slytherin**

Severus Snape was many things, many of those things were whispered negatives hissed between students and former students about him. He didn't care, though even deep down he would admit it was mostly that he had become too bitter and grasping at old grudges to notice these things. (In the depths of despair and about two bottles of Ogden's finest was he able to be brutally honest and admit that his hatred and his grasping at what he believed was his absolution were the only things keeping him going and he wouldn't know what to do if there was not something to remind him of his hatred of Potter and his (obsessive) love of Lily.) It was why he was willing to dance to the tune of the old man that held his life in his hands as those twinkly eyes seemed to degrade him by seeing him as just a slightly more prized chess piece then others, but still a chess piece that knew and understood how easily he could be thrown away when things got to a certain point.

It was why he dreaded and anticipated the year that _his _spawn with Lily's precious eyes would start at Hogwarts. The child was the perfect representation of the two things that he was allowed to keep that was his and his alone, untouched by the Dark Lord's madness or Dumbledore's manipulation. So it was less of a shock and more of a foundation cracking and buckling beneath his very being when the hissing and angry Potter brat appeared and seemed more like some of his snakes with very unhealthy home lives then the spoiled and pampered brat that he had created in his mind to help stoke his rage to keep him going. The foundation buckling even more when the perpetually wary and violently skittish brat showed he had more than her eyes. He had to have her intelligence as well instead of being an oafish princeling coasting by on luck and good genes like his father had done. A studious nature that would have been a perfect fit for Ravenclaw if not for the temper (Like Lily's only far closer to the surface and easier to ignite then the slow and deep brewing anger that she had been known to have that caused all to tremble when it finally became a perfect storm.) that would have had many of Filius' ravens crying for home when they asked one too many personal questions of the volatile youth.

Despite, or even because of it he wasn't really certain, it made his own vitriol and attempts to use him as a replacement of his father to finally take out all those festering wounds on more bitter then they would have been. It wasn't as cathartic as it should have been, because the child was so much like Lily that was twisted in a way even he couldn't ignore that something had not gone right in his growing up. (Those green eyes were far, far too old to be in the thin face of an eleven year old. Especially when they seemed to gain intelligence that was not the same intelligence as normal for brief moments and he could tell everything was being calculated as a risk.) It put him in even more of a foul mood when each essay and potion was perfect and the few glimpses of notes showed insight and promise that would have had him leaping hurdles to coax the lad even subtly into taking more interest in potions.

His role as spy and his own personal mandate made him not, and instead take each of these incidences as more reason to hate Potter and thus throw more vitriol at Potter's spawn, because he should have been his child. It was petty and something that many would say was just another form of madness to keep such a seething hatred over a possibility of such, but it was there and it hurt each time the potential that was not from Potter showed in the brat and he knew if she had chosen him she would see her child and have kept him from being this way.

He would take that denial with him to his death because to let himself realize that the boy was destined to be this way would never be allowed to do more the flit through his mind. It may have kept him somewhat sane.

**Unknown**

The moment that sixteen separate souls had truly become eight had been idly noted by the only one who knew for certain of why it had happened and what for. After all Decimo had fought to save the last holders of those cursed forms, but the balance that cursed had helped to keep was still needed and wizards were notoriously chaotic as it was. Why this latest Dark Lord and the Light Leader who manipulated and sunk deep into his own guilt had wrecked enough havoc that drastic measures had almost been needed.

They were not brought in though because Decimo, or is that Decima now, had made a promise that not even that sharp eyed hitman, that in one part guarded his charges fiercely when not training them in Spartan like torture sessions to make them able to stand on their own as well, had noticed or had not fully understood when it had been made.

The balance had to be kept even when magic seemed determined to destroy it.

* * *

><p>Yes, I'm playing with the whole Tri-Ni-Sette aspect a bit. It makes a great little plot device to explain why this is happening.<p>

Okay mostly I wanted that bit in to help cement a way to help me possibly bring others in at a later date. Mostly because I'm stumped on who and how to bring those like the Varia into this without them just taking over the new soul completely and just roaming about only with magic now. Though having them pop up that way may be easier then attempting to meld everyone from KHR to someone from HP without having to use Canon and Fanon OCs.


End file.
